1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle such as an automobile and, more particularly, to a torque-transmitting connection between a rotary member such as an outside or an inside clutch member and a shaft member in the transmission mechanism of the vehicle transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transmission mechanism including three planetary gear assemblies and a relatively large number of clutches, brakes and one way clutches and adapted to be able to provide a large number (such as five) of forward speed stages and a reverse stage has been proposed in various constructions in the schematic illustration as shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-open Publications 54-132058, 60-57036, 60-65942, 60-65943, 60-88249, 60-88251 and 60-88252 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,861 and 4,660,439. However, it would not be always guaranteed that the transmission mechanism in such a schematic configuration is actually desirable or even practically constructible.